Ice Cream
by xKrysx
Summary: None of the Weasley family know how to differentiate them. Until now. Or so they think. "I hate coffee ice cream!"


**Ice Cream**.

There is no possible way to differentiate Fred and George Weasley, or so everyone thinks. Until one fateful morning, the Weasley family chance upon the red-haired twins in the kitchen, a tub of ice cream each in the wee hours of the morning after being awakened by a crashing sound.

"Morning Mum, Dad," both twins greeted, their spoons pausing temporarily on its way to their respective mouths before continuing its journey.

Mr. Weasley blinked blearily.

Ron yawned.

Ginny looked annoyed at being woken up so early in the morning.

Mrs. Weasley, who was still wearing her frilly pyjamas, however, was a different story; she kicked into her maternal mode at this sight.

"Fred, surely you're not eating ice cream in the morning?" she chided. Two pairs of identical blue eyes met hers.

"Mum, honestly, I'm not Fred," the red-haired twin she addressed earlier replied. "I'm George. And if you've ever eaten this green tea-flavoured ice cream before, you'll know it's worth eating at any time of the day," he winked cheekily.

"Sorry, George. Fred?" The other red-haired twin glanced in her direction.

"Yeah? The coffee ice cream is bloody good, you know. Want some?"

"No swearing, Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded sharply.

"Why can't the both of you share a tub? You're twins. And you always share everything anyway."

"It's because they're bloody daft gits who wake us up early in the morning to see them eat ice cream," Ron yawned.

"Sod off, Ron," the twins said simultaneously.

"What did I say about using those words?" Mrs. Weasley warned. "And you, Ronald Weasley, will keep quiet!" Ron's ears turned scarlet and he mumbled something about 'bloody twins'.

"We can't share a tub because Fred hates coffee, and I hate green tea. And if _someone_," George paused meaningfully to glower at Ron, "had not eaten the rest of our stash, we wouldn't need to eat separate flavours." Ron had the decency to look abashed at this statement.

"Oh, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley glanced at her son.

"But can't you share at least? One tub weighs a pound and it isn't humanely possible for you to finish _two_ tubs!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"They're Fred and George, Mum," Ginny rolled her eyes, "They can eat a whole buffalo if they want to."

"The point is," George interrupted before Mrs. Weasley could say anything else, "I hate coffee ice cream."

"And I can't stand green tea flavour. It's the worst flavour in the world!" Fred proclaimed.

"It is not!"

"It is, Georgie, there is nothing worse than green tea flavour. Yeuch!"

"Well, I think coffee is the worst taste ever!" George glared at his twin.

The entire Weasley family watches the quick exchange of words in silence, until Ron points out something they've all noticed.

"Bloody hell! We can tell Fred and George apart!"

"Don't swear, Ron," Mrs. Weasley chides, her gaze fixed on Fred and George who are close to having a shouting match about which flavour is better.

"BOYS!" Mr. Weasley yells to get the attention of Fred and George, whose bickering has increased in volume. Both identical twins look at him and then at each other, before looking away and scooping a sizeable amount of ice cream from their respective tubs into their mouths.

"Merlin's beard," Ginny whispers as an afterthought, and rushes out of the room, mumbling under her breath about 'going back to sleep' and 'being rudely interrupted' from her 'beauty sleep' because of 'those dratted twins'.

Ron stares at his sister's retreating back, and shaking his head, he follows suit, thinking about his very warm bed and his shaggy teddy, Reggles.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley seems to have had some kind of epiphany. "I need to tell everyone, even Great Aunt Muriel!" she exclaims loudly, nearly running over Mr. Weasley in her haste to exit the room. Following Mrs. Weasley's loud exclamation about how she needs to tell all the Weasley relatives this new discovery especially Aunt Muriel, Mr. Weasley too trails behind his wife who had, in her eagerness, forgotten that she is still in her frilly pyjamas and had already thrown Floo powder into the fireplace.

The kitchen is suddenly so silent that if any of those Nargles that Luna believes in were to enter, both twins would be able to hear it. The twins exchange looks of amusement and burst out laughing. They laugh hard until their bellies ache, and one of the twins, wipes a tear of mirth that has escaped his eye before turning to his twin.

"They can never tell can they, 'Fred'?" 'George' says as he high-fives his brother.

"To them, we're always Gred and Forge," 'Fred' replies, spooning coffee ice cream into his open mouth.

"Thank goodness we can tell ourselves apart, Georgie, old chap," Fred grins as he licks the spoon full of green tea ice cream.

The silence remains as both twins eat their ice cream, and then, "George?"

"Yeah?"

"Fancy some green tea ice cream?"

"Oh yes. But only if it's _our way_," George waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Fred's eyes move to the entrance to the kitchen, where none of the Weasley family can be seen. Grinning at George, he smears green tea ice cream on his lips, and with another glance at the doorway and a murmured spell, he presses his lips to George's.

"Yum. Green tea," George declares, licking his lips while Fred mimics the action.

The Weasley household once again fall into silence, until George looks at his twin.

"Hey Fred? Fancy some coffee ice cream _our way_?"

**The End.**


End file.
